


Hold On (I Promise It'll Be Alright)

by Anonymous



Series: Throughout [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Eccentric people, Established Relationship, Extreme Deadline Treat, Fate & Destiny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post- Aleister's attack, Psychics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone swore she was the best in the business. Her YELP scores seemed to agree. He felt silly doing this- he might have been with Aleister but that didn't mean Dream believed in the mystical stuff.Then again, desperate times called for desperate measures.Lives depended on this.





	Hold On (I Promise It'll Be Alright)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).

> Title is from _Hold On_ by Michael Buble

Dream cautiously eyed the building as he consulted the hand-drawn map. The man at the diner _swore_ he would know the place when he saw it, but Dream still wasn't sure. 

_Don't know why you want the old Kegan place. Sister Ruth's no psychic._

_Excuse me? _

_You're looking for Ruth Kegan. People only go out there for one reason- they think she's a psychic. Sister Ruth's not like that. She's a money launderer._

After a few moments of back and forth conversation, made infinitely worse by everyone in the diner offering their input, Dream ended up piecing together most of the story. 

Sister Ruth Kegan was _either_ a psychic or a money launderer. No one knew which was true. They just couldn't decide. The only thing they could agree on was that she wasn't _both_ a psychic and a money launderer. 

The diner owner summed it up succinctly. 

_She's either a psychic or a dirty thief- you decide._

With that said, he slid a map drawn on a paper napkin across the counter. 

Dream could only nod as he accepted the napkin. 

Now, staring at the building, he wasn't sure about anything. Between the peeling green paint and the collapsed upper balcony, the house looked as though it might collapse at any moment. He would have thought it condemned were it not for the brand-new cherry red Mustang parked beneath an old carport. 

Someone swore she was the best in the business. Her YELP scores seemed to agree. He felt silly doing this- he might have been with Aleister but that didn't mean Dream believed in the mystical stuff. 

Then again, desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Lives depended on this. 

Dream stepped out of the car, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun. This couldn't be it. 

Slowly approaching the front door, he tried not to let the negative thoughts take over. 

If this didn't work, nothing would change. This would all be for nothing. Aleister would be _gone_. 

Dream carefully walked up the porch stairs, fearful he would fall through. They felt solid but the rest of the house didn't inspire confidence. Reaching out, he knocked twice. 

Then, he stepped back, examining a set of beer bottle wind chimes as they swung in the wind. 

"Come in!" a Texas drawl traveled through the door. 

Dream stepped forward, his hand resting on the door knob. This was it. Once he stepped through this doorway, there was no turning back. She could either have the answer he needed or be the dirty thief everyone expected she was. 

He needed this miracle. Modern medicine had failed- it was time to believe in the impossible. 

Dream slowly turned the knob, ignoring how heavy it was in his hand. 

This was Aleister's _only_ chance. 

Before he could fully open the door, it swung open. He jumped, stepping back. Luckily, the rail caught him before he could fall off the porch. The woman in the doorway had a similar reaction, squeaking as she clutched her chest. 

"Oh hello!" she exclaimed, smoothing down her brightly colored scrap dress. Reaching up, she tucked a stray piece of platinum blonde hair behind her ear. Her long purple glittery nails sparkled in the sunlight. "Wasn't sure if you were real or one of the spirits coming to say hello." 

Dream blinked, doing his best to take in her full appearance. She was heavyset, maybe 5'4 with heavily teased platinum blonde hair. Her dress had clearly been made of 10 or 15 different kinds of fabric- all brightly colored in shades of pink, blue, purple and green. 

She was quite the sight. 

"Cat got your tongue?" The woman teased, opening the door wider and stepping aside to welcome him in. 

"Sister Ruth?" Against his better judgment, Dream stepped inside. 

"Guilty." The woman laughed, extending her hand for him to shake. "You are?" 

"_Patrick_." The slip caught him off-guard. He hadn't used that name in years. Yet, now, this seemed like the only name to use. He accepted her hand, giving it a firm shake. 

"Well, take a seat." She nodded towards a small round table with two mismatched chairs- an overstuffed green chair with the stuffing showing through in places and an old armed wing back chair. "Hope you don't mind cats." 

"Not in the slightest." Dream laughed, remembering how Aleister's cats ruled the house. All the cat hair had driven him crazy, until it became painfully obvious the house (and Aleister) belonged to the animals. 

Instead, Dream invested in the best lint roller he could find and made due. 

A giant ginger cat waited for Dream to sit before jumping into his lap with an angry meow. Dream swore he said _You will pay attention to me_. 

"Michael is a great judge of character." Sister Ruth took the other seat, watching as the cat began to knead and purr. "What brings you here?" 

Dream reached down, stroking the soft fine hairs between Michael's ears. "My boyfriend..." Dream pulled out his phone, flipping it over to show her the lock screen. It was a promo shot from their feud- a weird thing Aleister teased him about but Dream kept it because _they looked good_.

"Cute. Tell me more." 

"He may not make it through the night." Dream shook his head, jamming his phone back in his pocket. "Someone attacked him. The doctors have us in a holding pattern but he just gets weaker." 

"So, you seek divine intervention." Sister Ruth leaned in, drawing her fingers together and forming a steeple. "What makes you think I can help?" 

Dream's stomach sank, realizing the men in the diner had been right. Sister Ruth Kegan was no more mystic than he was. She was nothing more than a con artist with a compelling story.

"You're one of the internet's highest rated mystics. I'm out of options." Dream squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to rid his mind of the images plaguing him. Aleister was normally so full of life- quiet but still full of life. To see him in that hospital bed...

No. He couldn't go there. He had to focus on Sister Ruth. 

"I'd do anything to bring him back to me..." Dream dropped his checkbook on the table, and took off the black carbon promise ring Aleister had given him on his last birthday. He set it on top of the checkbook and pushed them both forward.

Sister Ruth set her lips in a fine line, and gave him a look that he couldn't quite explain. She searched for the words, drumming her fingertips against the glass tabletop. 

"So you know-" She spoke, her finger drumming speeding up. "I can help but these things have consequences." 

"Consequences?" Dream didn't think that mattered, as long as Aleister lived. "Which are?" Dream leaned forward, staring hard at her. 

Sister Ruth stood, moving into the next room. Dream blinked incredulously. Nothing about this made sense. He'd come searching for answers, and instead, he'd found a crazy woman who may or may not launder money. 

What was he supposed to think?

"Here." The woman shoved a small black leather bound book at him. "Keep this on you at all times until you leave." 

"What?" Dream flipped through the creme colored pages, surprised to see everything was blank. Not only that but it had some odd flower pressed between the pages. 

"Periwinkle- used to restore lost memory." Sister Ruth blew out a tired breath."My sisters... they're kind of famous." She squeezed her eyes shut, as she searched for the words. "Lettie's the most reasonable of the three." 

"Lettie?" The name felt strange on Dream's tongue. "Lost memories?" 

"One thing at a time.Lachesis. I couldn't say that when I was little- so I called her Lettie." Sister Ruth laughed. "If she agrees to help you, she rewrites history. By keeping that close, you will be the only one to remember this timeline." 

Dream exhaled, suddenly realizing the implications of changing time. Who knew what else would change if he did this? Would it be worth it if he never met Aleister? 

"I can tell you- if it's meant to be the, The Universe will make it so." Sister Ruth reached forward, resting her hand on Dream's elbow. "It's your decision." 

"Do it." If Dream took the time to think about it, he wouldn't do it. He needed to do it and just trust the universe would take care of them. 

"Let me grab the wine." 

"This is hardly the time for drinking." Dream turned, realizing a kitten had curled up on his shoulder. Where were all these cats coming from? He liked cats but this was getting a little odd. 

"It's a gift." Sister Ruth appeared out of the kitchen. She tilted the bottle towards him, showing him the label. "Lettie loves a good Merlot." 

"Oh." Dream blinked. "Who is Lettie?" 

"My sister- also known as The Measurer." Sister Ruth settled back on the seat. "She's...the middle sister. One of the fates." 

"Right." Dream turned, disturbing a black and white kitten. He wondered if he could run for the door before she reacted. If he did this, it would change the world. If he did it and she was a thief... it was time to get out. "Well, thanks but..." 

"No." Sister Ruth shook her head. "Just give it a chance and let me do the talking." She glanced around. "Lettie- Lachesis- darling, can you come here?" 

To Dream's surprise, a gorgeous woman appeared out of nowhere. She wore an expensive looking silk spaghetti strap dress, and she looked irritated. "Ruthie, how can I assist you?" 

Dream watched in a mix of amusement and horror. They definitely talked as though they were sisters. He didn't know what to make of any of this, but then again, a gorgeous woman had just appeared out of nowhere. 

It didn't get much stranger than this. 

"Need a favor, Lettie." Sister Ruth nodded towards Dream. "I know you're not really supposed to mess with someone's thread but..." She held out the bottle of Merlot. 

"Ruthie, you called me for that?" Lachesis pouted, jabbing a finger in Sister Ruth's general direction. "I thought you wanted a girl's night!" She stomped her stiletto clad foot. 

"We can do that," Sister Ruth said, giving her sister a sympathetic look. "I just really could use your help." 

"I don't do this for just anyone." Lachesis let out a flustered huff. "Name?" 

"Patrick?" Sister Ruth gave him an expectant look. 

"Aleister Black." Dream turned his head, noticing a white, orange and brown kitten now resting on his other shoulder. All these cats... Aleister would be living his best life here.

He watched as Lachesis snapped her fingers and caught a manila envelope that materialized out of nowhere. Flipping it open, she began to read, her lips silently moving with every word. "Merlot and some Patrick Swayze- you got a deal." 

"That's it?" Dream couldn't help himself. Surely it would cost a lot more to change history. 

"I miss my sister." Lachesis shot him a wounded look. "I mean- I can always change if my mind if you'd prefer..." 

"No. Apologies." Dream bit down on his lower lip, ignoring the faint taste of blood. If she was willing to fix this, he couldn't afford to piss her off. None of this was about him. 

"I'm feeling generous." Lachesis shrugged. "There's no guarantee it will work but sometimes, it's okay." She cleared her throat. "_If it's meant to be, the universe will make it so._" 

"Whatever it takes." Dream sat back, as Michael the cat settled in his lap.

"Well, Baby Sister?" Lachesis gave Sister Ruth an expectant look. 

"Girls Night." 

"Back in time, we right a wrong. Now we re-spool Aleister's Mortal Thread. This is his one chance for a better outcome. May he live a long, healthy life." 

With that, Lachesis snapped her fingers, and everything faded to black.  
\---  
Dream woke in a cold sweat. That had to have been a nightmare. It wasn't possible. None of that could have been real. 

"Aleister?" Dream called, his voice shaking. "Aleister?" 

No response. The air was deathly still. 

Turning his head, Dream noticed the old leather bound book. With a trembling hand, he picked it up and began to flip through its pages. They were all blank, with places marked by a variety of dried flowers. 

Had he just dreamt of Sister Ruth?

Then, he got to the last page. 

_8/21/18  
Dear Patrick, _

_Consider this the book of Memory. The flowers- Zinnias and Tea Roses- which is why you are the only one to remember what you once shared with your love. _

_Use this book as a place to write your memories. If it's meant to be, the universe will make it so. _

_A love like yours is a rare, beautiful thing. You will find each other. I have faith in the system. _

_All My Love, _

_'Sister' Ruth Kegan_

Dream slammed the book shut. He didn't want to believe any of this and yet... it had to be true. 

His phone buzzed with a text message. Reaching over, he noticed the date and the message. 

_6/1/2017: Regal- Your program with Black begins soon._

-Fin-


End file.
